My Other Self
by Fate Camiswhil
Summary: A new actress was paired up with a famous heartthrob and was forced to act civil towards each other for the sake of their "Love Team". But when they found out they were getting engaged, the director suddenly shouts "Cut!" And all hell broke loose! AxC!
1. Just Like A Movie

**Summary****:**

A newly discovered actress was paired up with a famous heartthrob superstar and were forced to act civil towards each other for the sake of their so called "Love Team". But when they found out they were getting engaged, the director suddenly shouts 'cut!' and all hell broke loose.

**Dedication:** This fic is dedicated to the AsuCaga Fandom and everyone else who reads it.^^

**Disclaimer:** Would you believe me if I told you I own it? Lolx! X3

First of all, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ATHRUN! *squeals!*

* * *

><p><strong>"My Other Self"<strong>

**Episode 1: Just like a Movie.**

Once upon a time, there lived a girl named Cagalli. She was a very kind beautiful and hardworking girl. She was the only daughter of the President, Owner and CEO of ORB Inc. Her mother passed away during her birth so, for the sake of the company and her, Uzumi quickly remarried and adopted the two other daughters of his new wife. Their family was very peaceful that time and they were living in perfect harmony until Duke Uzumi passed away due to an incurable disease. Cagalli's stepmother and stepsisters changed for the worst as they got the family company. Cagalli was made to dress as a maid and do all the chores and work around the house. Even though she had all the rights to their mansion and wealth, she was enslaved and was even forced sleep up in the attic. Cagalli was still very young then and didn't know of her rights but now, she's all grown up at the age of sixteen and has been studying really hard, as she wants to be a successful writer someday.

One day, Cagalli was buying groceries in the supermarket. It was still really early but she had to buy the ingredients she needed to cook breakfast that she always prepares for her stepmother and stepsisters. Cagalli's stepmother has really long and curly grayish blue locks; she also looks unbelievably young for her age as she had plastic surgery to maintain her youth. Her name was Meer. Cagalli's stepsisters are Luna Maria and Meyrin; these two are very girlish in all things, especially Meyrin. They often tell Cagalli to buy the craziest things like imported perfumes, signature bags and designer clothes. What a waste of money.

"Stupid stepmother and stepsisters! They should be the ones doing this and not me!" Cagalli silently grumbled, knowing people would think she's crazy if they hear her talking to herself.

Carrying a big paper bag with her left arm and a plastic bag on her right hand, she was already about to go home and turned to a corner of an alley which leads to the road to their house when she suddenly felt herself hit something hard and she fell to the ground. Everything went flying, including her cap.

"Ouch!" She flinched as she rubbed her butt.

"Are you all right, Miss? I'm so sorry about that, I didn't know someone else was turning at this corner." The man who bumped into her explained and offered his hand to help her up.

But instead of taking it, Cagalli ignored it and just stood up on her own. "Next time, watch where you're going, Bastard!" She yelled at him and started gathering the fruits and vegetables she bought earlier.

The blue-haired guy was instantly taken aback by her rudeness but guessed that it was his fault so he bent down and helped her in picking up her groceries. He handed all of it to her and he also gave her back her cap. Thankfully, she accepted them.

She wore her cap back on, twisting it in her head as she wears it inverted. "Thank you." She silently muttered but he still heard and for some reason, it made him smile.

He then noticed that she was carrying far too much by herself, so as a gentleman that he is, he offered to lend a helping hand but she quickly refused.

"No, thanks." She tried to brush him off.

"Are you sure? You're carrying an awful lot of stuff." He asked again.

"Yeah, of course I'm sure!" She yelled at him again, went pass him and walked away.

Now, he didn't know what it was about her, but he unconsciously found himself following her.

Cagalli felt a weird feeling coming over to her from her back, so she turned and stopped when she was suddenly attacked by a stray dog. The dog has bitten into the plastic bag she was carrying on her right hand, it wouldn't let go and just kept on pulling onto her groceries. _Just my luck!_

"Go away! Shoo! You, stupid dog!" As much as Cagalli wanted to kick the dog for attempting to steal her groceries she couldn't, she felt bad for the poor thing as it was so skinny and dirty. She knew no one took care of it.

Seeing that she has no other options but to give the dog even a little piece of meat, she peered into the paper bag she was carrying in her left arm and saw the package of raw chicken. "Maybe, I could give him just a little piece." She thought aloud as she kneeled in front of the dog and let down her paper bag.

"Okay, okay. Be a good Doggie and I'll give you some food." And as if the dog could understand her, it released the plastic bag and sat in front of her.

"Good dog!" Cagalli smiled wide and took out the package of chicken but as she was already about to unwrap the meat, the dog suddenly snatched it from her hands and quickly ran away with the whole plastic.

Cagalli just stared at the running dog and wasn't even able to stand up to chase after it. "There goes lunch."

"I've been duped by a dog?" Cagalli silently asked herself as the dog disappeared from her sight. "Meer's gonna kill me! Argh! I'm so stupid!" She started to pull on her hair due to frustration and started on ranting curses.

"Hey miss, are you all right?" A deep but sincere voice brought her back to reality.

She looked up and there he was, the same guy who bumped into her just a few moments ago. She quickly looked down again, blushing hard due to embarrassment. "I'm fine. Though, I just lost my lunch to that dog."

She heard him chuckle.

"Yeah, I know. I saw everything." He answered as he thought. _She's not that bad after all, she's even cute._

But with that, Cagalli suddenly stood up and faced him. "You saw everything?" Cagalli stared with wide golden ambers, at the guy with great disbelief.

The bluenette was a bit surprised but answered her query anyway. "Uhh, yeah... From the time the dog bit your bag until it ran away with the food."

"Then, why didn't you come to help me? I could've used the help of a guy like you to chase after it!" She yelled and demanded an answer from him, glaring.

Deep emerald green eyes widened at her as he was taken aback, again. _What the hell?_

"Uhh, sorry. I was..." He trailed off thinking of an excuse as he couldn't tell her the truth, that he was just watching her the entire time, finding great amusement as the blondie was talking to the dog like an innocent little girl.

"—Oh, forget it!" She cut him off as she grabbed the paper and plastic bag, walking on her way back home.

Then, there it was again. That strange uneasy feeling she felt earlier from before the dog attacked her. She swiftly turned to look back again but this time, it wasn't a dog. She just saw _him_ following her.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Walking." He answered.

She rolled her eyes. "I mean, why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you, I'm just... walking in the same direction." He explained.

Cagalli gave out an exasperated sigh. "We bumped into each other earlier because we were going on _exact opposite_ directions! So, why are you tailing me now?"

He looked down, hiding a blush for being caught. "Nothing in particular."

Cagalli shook her head and looked at him again. "I'm Cagalli, what's your name?"

He's head shot up as he was a bit startled at the question, but was still able to smile and answer. "Athrun. My name's Athrun Zala." _Wait, did I just give out my full name?_

Cagalli nodded, acknowledging him. "All right, then. Nice to meet you, Athrun." She looked at him, straight in the eyes and continued what she was about to say. "Now, you know me. I know you. We know each other." She explained as if she was talking to a toddler. "So, can you go now? Because I have a life to get back to."

Athrun just stared at her. _"She didn't react when I said 'Zala', I wonder why?"_

And for a while, she wondered if he was sane.

"Umm, can I go with you?" He suddenly asked.

She raised an eyebrow and finally let out the question that's been on her mind since the moment she met him. "Are you on drugs?"

"No!" He flailed his arms around in defense. "It's just... This is the first time, I've ever been on this side of the city and I—"

"You're lost?" She tried to finish for him.

"No! I know how to get home, I just want to walk around for a bit." He defended as a slight blush crept on his cheeks. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Cagalli sighed again for what seems to be the umpteenth time that day. "Well, I have a lot of things to do. So, just go find a tour guide."

"No, I'll help you then!" He rushed to her side.

"What?" But before she could give out protest, he had already taken both the paper and plastic bag of groceries she was holding. Then he started walking to the direction she was heading to, earlier.

"There must be something seriously wrong with you." She said as she walked by his side, guiding him the way to her house.

"So, why did you have to buy so much food?" He asked, trying to make a conversation.

She glanced at him. "Their not just for me, but for my stepmom and stepsisters too."

"Stepmom and stepsisters?" He repeated. "You're adopted?"

"No, my father remarried when my mom died then, when he died I was left stuck with those three." She grunted.

"Oh..." Athrun didn't say anymore, he didn't feel as if he could either.

The rest of the walk was silent until they reached a big gate. It had tall fences and there were many trees inside. Athrun couldn't make out what the mansion looked like because it was located far from the gates, though he did see a big marble-like mansion peeking from behind the trees.

"Is this your house?" Athrun asked. _She's rich, but how come she doesn't know me and why does she dress like that? _Athrun then studied her again. She was wearing a green cap, a dark red jacket, black khaki pants and sneakers.

"Well, it used to be my home but now it's just a place I go back to because there's nowhere else to go. Are you coming inside?" She didn't even let him question her answer.

"No, it'd seem to be bothersome anyway. I'll just see you around." He handed her back her groceries.

"Yeah, sure. See yah!" She opened the gates and closed it before giving him a final wave and slowly disappearing from sight.

* * *

><p>The next morning. She met him again on the same corner of that same street, as if he was waiting for her. And for the next few days, he was always there. She would always find him leaning onto the wall of the corner of that street, he would approach her and walk her home. That same scenario went on for a couple of days until it turned to weeks and months.<p>

In this short period of time, they were both able to get to know each other little by little. Athrun and Cagalli started to look forward to every walk they take, it always seems to be the highlight of their days and always looked forward to it again every night.

However, all good things come to an end. Eventually.

And that was unfortunately, today.

Athrun and Cagalli were walking side by side with Athrun carrying the groceries when they were suddenly attacked by Cagalli's evil stepsisters. (Lol!)

"You...?" Luna pointed an accusing finger on Athrun.

Meer, their mother sent the two sisters to wait for Cagalli by the gate and when the two redheads saw her with a hot hunk, they jumped in front of them for an ambush.

"It's not nice to point, Luna" Meyrin whispered from her back but Luna didn't care. _Cagalli had no right to have a famous and rich hot hunk for a suitor!_

Athrun turned to Cagalli. "You know them?"

Cagalli answered with half-lidded eyes, staring at the two redheads. "Unfortunately, yes." She turned to him. "Athrun, these are my stepsisters, Luna and Meyrin. Luna is the one who's still pointing a finger at you and the one with pigtails is Meyrin." After seeing Athrun give a nod, Cagalli shifted her attention to the two in front of them. "Luna, Meyrin. This is Athrun."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Athrun gave a curt nod which only made the two redheads blush but nevertheless, Luna seemed unshaken.

"Uhm, you can put your finger down now, Luna." Cagalli called for her attention when she noticed that the redhead was slowly drifting away to a faraway land where dreams do come true.

"Err, right. So, why is he with you?" Luna didn't give her the chance to embarrass herself more.

"He's just walking me home." Cagalli answered flatly, not caring about showing her irritation.

Athrun, however was a bit bothered by it all. Cagalli would find out who he is if her sisters would try to pry more of him. He turned to her to excuse himself. "I think I gotta go, Cagalli."

Cagalli understood the silent plea he was sending her and just nodded. He handed her back the bags of groceries just like in their first meeting, the only difference was that she was the one who watched him disappear from sight.

Once Athrun was out of sight, Cagalli was suddenly bombarded with questions by both her sisters. Well, she expected them to do so in the beginning.

"Is he courting you?"

"Why do you have such a hot hunk for a suitor?"

"Or maybe, he's your boyfriend already?"

"Did you offer him your body?"

"Do you have plans to elope?"

"Have you slept with him yet?"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Does he like you?"

"Do you like him?"

"Can I have him?"

"I'm gonna tell mom!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Cagalli yelled as she couldn't take more of it. "Whatever happens to my life is completely none of your business!" Then she turned and walked into the manor.

But before she could get far, Luna grabbed her arm. "Do you even know who he is?"

Cagalli was confused with the question, of course she knew who he is, she was the one who introduced them to him earlier, did she not?

"He... he's the only son and the sole heir to the Zaft Corp!" Luna continued when Cagalli seemed to know absolutely nothing.

Cagalli was shocked. Zaft was the wealthiest, most famous, most powerful and most influential company in the face of the world. And she was always walked home by the guy who'll be the most important person in the face of the universe one day.

"You're kidding, right?" Cagalli forced a chuckle.

"Cagalli, the 'Z' in Zaft came from Zala." Meyrin chimed in.

Remembering that he's full name was 'Athrun Zala', Cagalli didn't say more and neither did Luna or Meyrin, there was no more need.

After yelling at her sisters earlier, Meer, the evil stepmother, ordered Cagalli to clean the entire mansion all by herself as punishment and since they were having a special guest in the next three days.

* * *

><p>Cagalli was mopping the floor of the dining hall and when she was finally done, she was Meyrin come in with a big box of chocolate cake. Cagalli didn't mind her though, as she quickly busied herself by wiping the huge glass windows which lead to the balcony. <em>I got more important matters to think about.<em>

But trying to ignore her was a big mistake.

Luna came in completely furious, probably about something that Meyrin did.

"How dare you?" She pointed accusingly at the pigtailed redhead.

"How could I what?" Meyrin seemed to only provoke her.

"That's my cake, you're eating!" Luna tried to take away the now open box from Meyrin, only to fail when the big cake dropped on the floor.

"My floor!" Cagalli was devastated, she spent over three hours trying to make it spotless!

"Look at what you did, Meyrin!" Luna yelled, ignoring Cagalli.

"What I did? That was your fault! You were the one who pulled at the lid!" Meyrin countered with just as much intensity of anger since she was really craving for chocolate earlier.

"That was still your fault! You tried to eat my chocolate without permission!" Luna yelled again.

"I did get permission! from Mom!" Meyrin was starting to get really irritated at her know-it-all sister.

"Still, that was my chocolate! You should've asked me instead!" Luna won't back down now, not since that chocolate cost her a week's worth of allowance and it just got wasted.

Meyrin had enough. "You want your chocolate? Then fine, you can have all of it!" She then bent down to get a handful of chocolate and quickly smudged it all on Luna's face.

Luna gasped but surprise quickly turned to uncontrolable anger, she slowly wiped her face with her hands. "You are so gonna pay for that!" She hissed before grabbing the entire bos of the cake and dumping it onto Meyrin.

"Stop!" Cagalli tried to stop them from doing anymore damage on her clean floor. "Stop it already! I just mopped the floor!"

The redhead sisters suddenly stopped but only to look at her for a moment before charging onto each other, throwing cake all over the place and creating a big mess.

Then, Cagalli blew a fuse.

She charged onto her stepsisters, making sure to get both of them completely covered and being the stronger one amogst the three, she had no problem winning the chocolate fight.

Meer was walking down the staircase when she heard her daughters in mirthful fits of laughter but what came a surprise to her is that they were laughing along with Cagalli. She instantly got curious and dicided to take a peek at what was going on in the dining hall, only to be shocked at the scene.

There on the floor was her two dughters and her adopted child. The three were covered with chocolate but they weren't the only ones. The entire hall was a big mess all on it's own. Chocolate was smeered everywhere! The floor was barely giving out it's color, the walls and windows had chunks of chocolate sticking onto it and the chandelier was brown. Makes you kinda wonder how they reached that but that's not the problem right now. The problem was that they have special guests coming later that afternoon.

They're so dead.

"Cagalli Yula Athha!" Meer's high-pitched shrill of a voice came echoing in the fullness of the hall. "Clean this up at once!"

Cagalli shot up. "What? But this isn't my fault!"

"I don't care! Clean this up now!" Meer then turned to her chocolate-covered daughters. "And you two, clean yourselves up now! We have special guests for tonight and I plan to impress him! So, you two better not humiliate me! Go take a bath now!"

Luna and Meyrin looked at each other first before responding in unison. "Yes, mother!"

Meer then shoved her daughters out of the dining hall and slammed the doors shut on Cagalli. The whole day she spent on cleaning the big mess that her stepsisters created, well she had her share in making the mess but she wouldn't have done that if they didn't started it.

While mopping the floor again, Cagalli saw her reflection on the fine marble. She was dirty and covered in chocolate. Her hair was in total disarray and so was her clothes. She was wearing a white shirt which isn't white anymore and a long skirt with an apron. Was she really reduced to being a mere servant? And in her own house?

Cagalli felt as if the whole world was against her but that's not what's really bothering her. The subject of her troubles and concerns were actually Athrun, she hasn't seen him since she introduced him to her stepsisters. It was already the third day that he wasn't waiting for her at the corner of that street and it made her feel as if he was chased away by her stepsisters. _Well, he really was. Or maybe, he's already figured I knew his secret?_

Cagalli sighed again, now that she finished mopping the floor for the second time that day, she still needed to clean up the walls, windows and the chandelier. _How did it get dirty in the first place, it was so high up there?_

After what seems like five hours, Cagalli was finally able to smile at how she cleaned up the entire place. It was a job well done.

"Cagalli!" It was Meer again.

"Yes, mother?" Cagalli turned to her when she barged into the room.

"Don't call me mother, call me Milady." She pouted with both of her hands on her hips.

"I mean, what is it, Milady?" Cagalli tried not to burst a vein.

"Go clean yourself up and prepare the afternoon tea with cakes. My special guests will arrive soon, set the table in the balcony."

Cagalli did as she was told and when the guests finally arrived, she was told to serve them tea.

Cagalli was stunned to say the least, she was speechless. There on the balcony, sitting in perfect poise of a gentleman was Athrun. He didn't seem to take notice of her as he was completely distracted by Meer. She was completely latched onto him and kept on pulling on his arm. Cagalli thought he wouldn't recognize her because she was wearing a maid's outfit and her hair was in a bun so, she just casually served tea and acted as if she never saw him.

After she served him tea, Athrun took it and muttered a silent word of gratitude. He then looked up only to drop his cup on Meer, out of utter surprise. It was her, just the girl he was looking for.

"Ahh!" Meer's high-pitched scream broke him out of his thoughts as the tea that he dropped on her was boiling hot.

"I am so sorry!" Athrun shot up as he couldn't believe what he's just done.

"Ah, no. It's okay, it was an accident." Meer forced a smile for him. "I'll just clean up for a bit, excuse me."

"Mom, are you all right?" Meyrin chased after her and Luna followed suit.

Cagalli was about to follow them too, if it weren't for Athrun's sudden hold of her. "Cagalli?"

She looked back at him and quickly looked down, embarrassed.

"Sorry, I wasn't there for the past three days. I had to go out of town for some business and I forgot to tell you about it." Athrun stared intently at her with those loving eyes she had missed so much. "I came here to see you. So, how have you been?"

Cagalli smiled genuinely for the first time in three days. "Still breathing." She said with a slight giggle.

He laughed. That was kind of a private joke for only the two of them. Whenever he would ask her how she was, she'd always say 'still alive' or 'still breathing' to let him know that even though life seems tough, she's living it.

"I wanted to talk to you. You see, my family's company will be hosting a grand party tomorrow night and I was wondering... if you would come with me as my date?" He looked away with a blush.

Cagalli didn't know what to say. "I don't know, I don't really go to parties... and I don't think I have something to wear..."

Even before Athrun could reply. Meer popped out of nowhere. "If she's not going then, I'll go with you!" She beamed.

Athrun took a step back. "Err..."

"Mom, you're too old! He'd rather go with me, I'm sure!" Luna piped in.

"No! He's taking me!" Meyrin jumped in the middle of the two.

Athrun sweat-dropped and chuckled nervously. Then he noticed that Cagalli has already left the area. _She obviously already knows._

* * *

><p>"What am I going to do, Lacus?" Cagalli said as she slumped on the pink bed. When Athrun got distracted by Meer, Luna and Meyrin, she took the opportunity to get away. She was sure she wouldn't be good enough to be with him on that night. Then, she went over to her best friends' house.<p>

"I think, you should go." Lacus smiled.

"What? Are you crazy?" Cagalli was baffled at Lacus' reaction.

Lacus smiled more. "Kira's invited in that party too and we'll be going together, wanna tag along?"

Cagalli blinked. "I don't know... He's probably went with someone else already..."

"Then, let's find out! We'll surely see him there and don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't recognize you." Lacus giggled as she opened her closet.

"What do you mean?" Cagalli tried to ease herself from the bad feeling.

Lacus took out a beautiful green dress and turned to look at her with a bright but somehow frightening smile.

"I'm gonna be your fairy god mother."

* * *

><p>It was the night of the party and a lot of people were already starting to gather in the grand ballroom. Athrun was still stuck in his room, pacing back and forth for tonight was the night he promised his parents he'll introduce his girlfriend. But alas, Cagalli isn't coming—heck, she's not even his girlfriend to begin with.<p>

"I'm so dead, what am I gonna do? What am I gonna tell father and mother?" Athrun bit his lower lip and pulled his hair in frustration but that obviously didn't help him.

Then, he suddenly heard his cellphone ring. He picked it up quick and placed it near his ear.

_"Hello, Athrun? It's me, Kira. Mission accomplished!"_

* * *

><p>Cagalli and Lacus were sitting in a table near the balcony. Lacus was wearing a wonderful blue gown with frills on the side of each layer. Cagalli was in a beautiful green tube dress with a white sash over her left shoulder. They just got into the party and didn't wanna mingle too much with the crowd so they chose to stay somewhere that wouldn't attract so much attention.<p>

"Lacus, I'm scared." Cagalli called for her best friend's attention. "What if my Meer finds out I went with you here? Instead, of cleaning the basement back at home?"

"Don't worry, Cagalli. We'll be home by midnight and I'll get Kira to help us clean the basement afterwards when we get to your house." Lacus assured her.

"Still..." Cagalli shifted uncomfortably, she could feel the perverted looks most of the men around them are giving her. "What's taking Kira so long?"

"He'll be back here, soon. He just went off to greet his best friend." Lacus explained.

Cagalli gave out an exasperated sigh. "Who the hell is his best friend, anyway? Is he more important than his own girlfriend?"

Lacus giggled nervously. "Cagalli, Kira's best friend is the host of this party."

"Eh?"

But before Cagalli could interpret what that meant, react about it and make a run for her life, all the lights in the ball room dimmed, signalling for the beginning of the main event.

Cagalli abruptly stood up from her seat and turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Where do you think you're going, Cagalli?"

It was Kira, grinning like an idiot that he is not. Maybe.

The next thing Cagalli knew is that she was being dragged in the middle of a hallway somewhere in the back of the ball room.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Cagalli tried to pry her wrist out of Kira's hold but it was futile, Lacus was behind her giving her a push every now and then.

"This is for your own good, Cagalli." She heard Kira say.

"And this will be for _him_ too." Lacus added.

_"Him? Who's him?" _Cagalli started to wonder about a midnight blue-haired, emerald green-eyed, rich and famous man who always walked her from the supermarket to her house. _"No, it can't be."_

Before she could say anything, she was swiftly shoved into a dark room and they closed the door behind her.

_"Where is this?" _Cagalli wondered while taking in what was in that room, it seems to be a parlor but it was too dark for her to confirm. She then, saw the doors of the balcony open and a man seems to be standing there.

She decided to take a step forward and then another and another few more steps until she was already behind him. He looked back at her and smiled. It was him. It was Athrun.

"Good evening, Cagalli." His deep voice send shivers down her spine, she saw him just yesterday but it felt like forever when she thought she wasn't gonna see him again. "How have you been?"

Cagalli smiled. "Still breathing."

And after a short pause, they both laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Cagalli asked, curiosity filled her. "Aren't you supposed to be back there, having fun?"

Athrun smiled sadly. "Yeah... but my date didn't show up."

Cagalli felt a little guilty. Surely he was talking about her and not someone else, right? She looked down, not knowing what else to say.

"What about you, what are you doing here?" He asked, taking a step closer.

Cagalli didn't seem to notice as she didn't react, her eyes were focused on the miracle that she was wearing heels. "I was dragged here by Kira and Lacus."

Athrun chuckled. "Yeah... I asked them too."

With this Cagalli's head shot up and looked at him with wide and surprised golden orbs. But then, she was stunned to realize that he was already so close.

Cagalli was speechless.

Athrun doesn't seem to mind. "You know, I promised my parents I'd introduce them to my girlfriend tonight." He took another step closer.

Cagalli could feel his breath on her face but she just stared, too shocked to react. What was he saying again? The message seemed to not reach her brain at all.

Athrun realized this and arched an eyebrow. "Hey are you okay?"

Cagalli nodded and blushed hard before turning her head away. Athrun's smile reached his ears.

"Listen," He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer, he breathed her scent. "Cagalli... marry me."

Cagalli's eyes almost fell out as she suddenly pulled away from him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell did you just say?"

What the hell was he talking about? They weren't even a couple yet!

Athrun chuckled and shook his head. "You don't have to worry about anything, Cagalli. I'll take care of everything, all you have to do is say yes." He approached her again and cornered her to the railing.

Cagalli looked back as she was being pushed to the balcony's railing. _"Why the hell is a cliff there? "_

"Cagalli..." He called back her attention, while snaking his hands around her waist and trapping her in his arms.

"Athrun..." She said his name and in an instant she could swear his face dimmed—no, wait. He's leaning closer!

Cagalli gasped and their lips were sealed.

Athrun slowly and sensuously devoured her mouth but before she thought she'd faint, he pulled away. Both of them dazed.

"I love you, Cagalli." He looked intently at her. "Tell me, you love me too."

Cagalli took a few moments to regain herself, but gave it away quickly afterwards. "I love you too, Athrun." She said breathlessly and they smiled at each other.

And as the clock struck midnight...

They kissed again.

"And cut!" The director shouted through the megaphone as he signaled for the credits to roll. "That was a wrap! Great work, people!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

Just so you guys know (if you didn't figure it out yet), this entire chapter was just a movie and they were all the actors/actresses. I used their original names for I do not wish to confuse any of you and since I won't be using screen names either, I think it'd be unnecessary.

The movie was inspired by (not based on), Cinderella Monogatari, A Cinderella story and A walk to remember. I honestly didn't wanna give it the same title so I just came up with 'Just like a movie'.

So, how was it? Let your existence be known, review me now!^^

And no flames, please respect that this is my fic. Thank you!

(.^_^.)

Fate Camiswhil

10292011


	2. Love Team

Chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews!^^

I got so many WTFs for my first chapter! hahaha...XD That was so much fun! X3

Happy Valentines Day, everyone!

and Happy Singles' Awareness Day to the Republic of Forever Alone People!

* * *

><p><strong>"My Other Self"<strong>

**Episode 2: Love Team.**

"So, how did you get that part?" Thalia, the host of a famous talk show asked while swinging her other leg to cross the other.

Cagalli lightly chuckled remembering the memory. "To tell you the truth, it was a big accident actually. During auditions, I fell off my chair and for some reason they gave me the part because of that. [1]" She laughed at the memory and Thalia laughed along with her.

"How did you feel when you were paired up with 'The' Athrun Zala?" The next question came.

"Well, that was something I never really expected. You see, someone else signed me up for auditions and the only reason I went along with it, was because it was a dare." Cagalli answered too comfortably as she was sitting real close to Athrun.

"A dare?" Thalia raised an eyebrow and was completely flabbergasted to say the least, but managed to cover it up no less.

Cagalli laughed at her reaction and exchanged knowing glances with the blue-haired hunk before answering. "Athrun's gonna get mad at me if I told you, but I don't care. You see, at first I thought he was gay." She said with such a big smile which only irritated her Love Team partner.

"You're talking as if I'm not here." Athrun's left arm was loosely placed on Cagalli's shoulders, he pulled her near him as they put on a show.

"Oh, shut up. It's already bad enough that you got my first kiss!" Cagalli tried to pry him off but failed when he held her tighter.

"And we had how many takes exactly?" He teased while his breath tickled her neck.

But before the camera could further focus on Cagalli's already red face, a vase hit the LCD TV and instantly broke it. [2] "That bastard! How dare he humiliate me like that on international tv! No good, son of a—"

"Cagalli, please!" Milly, a photojournalist and friend, cut her off. "Miss Lenore has nothing to do with this. Besides, it was just a kiss. Let it go."

"Just a kiss? JUST A KISS? That was MY first kiss!" Cagalli's eyes were burning hell! If Milly wasn't her friend, she swears, she could've already done something.

"But that was your fault, you should've thoroughly read the script!" Milly retorted.

"Even if I didn't read the script, that wasn't included in my contract!" Cagalli yelled then suddenly narrowed her eyes as a realization hit her, that she didn't know what was in her contract. "Right?"

Milly rolled her eyes. "Ugh! Who made your contract anyway?"

Cagalli blinked. "I don't know."

"YOU DON'T KNOW?" Milly, being the rational girl that she is, couldn't believe this.

"No, but still!" Cagalli took a folder and almost smacked it on Milly's face. "Did you see what was written in the script?" Pointing on the part where her kissing scene with Athrun was written [3]. "It said—!"

* * *

><p>"—Devoured!" Athrun yelled with all of his might due to frustration. "That was what's written in the script! So, I just had to make the kiss last! But it's not like I wanted to! And then what? She hit me!"<p>

Dearka laughed. "Hell yeah! That was the first time I saw you stumble and fall on your butt!"

"Not to mention, your lower lip was bleeding." Shinn mocked and laughed with Dearka on the sofa. Yzak and Kira were just sitting on the sides, both watching in great amusement.

"Argh! I can't believe they paired me up with such an amazon!" Athrun gripped and pulled on his hair. "What the hell were they thinking?"

"You mean, 'what was _your_ mom thinking?', right? After all, she was the one who chose Cagalli for that role." Dearka chuckled as he watched Athrun shook his head.

"And only because she was clumsy enough to fall off her own seat!" Shinn broke into another laugh.

Athrun heaved an exasperated sigh. "She's gonna be the death of me." He gulped.

"It wasn't that bad, Athrun... You got to play the leading man in this movie, why complain? And what about me? I only had two lines in the entire thing and one of them was over the freaking phone. [4]" Kira retorted, remembering his somewhat idiotic role.

Dearka and Shinn laughed out loud again but Athrun didn't mind them. Instead, he focused his attention on Kira, determined to defend his ground, whatever it is. "You're only saying that because you weren't the one hit! Don't you have any idea how humiliated I was?

"Who cares about your humiliation, Athrun? You kissed her!" Dearka reminded him again of the surreal experience.

Athrun didn't know how to respond to that so he just rolled his eyes and pretended to not care. Although, at the back of his mind he already knows that there's something he's never seen before in other women that the blonde spitfire has and he's already well aware that he's hopelessly smitten. But it'd be a different talk if he would admit it of course.

"Yeah! Come on, Athrun! You had what? Seven bloody long takes on that first kissing scene!" Shinn laughed uncontrollably. "Tell me, you _didn't_ enjoy that!"

At that, Athrun finally gave them the reaction they've been waiting for the entire time, he blushed.

Upon seeing this, Yzak shook his head. "The lucky bastard."

"You guys got the wrong idea! I definitely _did not_ enjoy that!" He stressed it so much, not just to convince his friends but also to try and convince himself.

"Riiight... [5]" Dearka and everyone else in the room gave him the 'all-knowing' look.

Athrun blushed more. "You guys are impossible!"

"Just admit it, Athrun. I don't understand why you need to cover it up like this when you were quite blunt on that interview with Miss Thalia earlier." Kira tried to talk some sense into him and hopefully help him live this down.

"I don't have anything to admit!" Athrun insisted. "And about the interview, I just did that for my image!"

"Quit being stubborn already, it's getting irritating." Yzak rubbed his almost throbbing veins as he fetched himself a cool soda to drink.

"I'm not being stubborn!" Athrun persisted. "Why are you guys making something out of nothing anyway? You're with the paparazzi now?"

Yzak rolled his eyes. "Oh, please..."

Athrun felt utterly stupid after saying that, he realized, based on his friends' expressions that they might actually be onto something if he's saying things like that. "Oh, just forget it." He sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p>Flashback: Several moths ago.<p>

Cagalli was starting to die of terminal boredom at a party she was forced to attend due to her family's name. She was the only daughter and sole heiress to the conglomerate of Orb Inc. She was never interested in that kind of business but there isn't really much that she can do about it for now, so in the meantime, she'd play along.

She was sipping her wine quietly in a corner of the room, trying her best to avoid any unnecessary contacts with anyone else from that class. She was never the phony type and she doesn't like socializing with people who only want profit out of you. She had just arrived back in the country three days ago after four years of studying abroad in Heliopolis and now she was quickly shoved into the 'reel world', as how she'd like to describe it.

She came here with her father but unfortunately they have to be separated for he was instantly lead away by his business partners. Of course, they invited for her to go with them but she refused. As much as she liked to enjoy a party with her father, she won't be able to when he's surrounded by those kind of people.

Suddenly, people started crowding in front of the ballroom doors, talking in loud whispers as some hotshot made his entry. She figured it was probably the arrival of that famous son of the party's host. _Fashionably late, I see._

She saw how the newcomer was being drowned by a lot of women, some of them even tried clinging onto him. She was utterly disgusted, the guy's probably one of those repulsive type. She still wasn't able to see his face due to the women and businessmen who are all too eager to be on his company so she just stayed where she is and shifted her attention to try finding something else that might be amusing.

"May I have this dance?" A hand was suddenly being offered in front of her.

She looked up only to meet the deepest shade of green she's ever seen, it was such a beautiful color of emerald that it took all of her will to look away. She then noticed that the two of them were being watched by the many men and women that were crowding the certain man earlier. _So it was him._

Due to the pressure of being watched by almost everyone, she obliged and took his hand. He lead her into the dance floor and they danced a swift waltz. Although, she knew she was a good dancer, she couldn't help being amazed by how easy it was for him to carry her in that dance. But that wasn't what made her uncomfortable, rather, it was that incessant gaze he was giving her.

_I like her eyes._ Athrun let himself get lost in his thoughts, as his eyes never dared leave her, even for a chance to blink during the entire time they were in each other's arms.

Cagalli then decided to confront him by meeting his eyes, she can't take it anymore. He was melting her and curiosity was killing her all the more. "Why did you ask me to dance?"

The slight widening of his eyes told her that he was quite surprised by such a blunt question, but it didn't take long until his eyes returned to the way they were before. He smirked. "Because you were the only one who didn't pay attention to me when I entered." His tone sounded amused mixed with a little bit of a teasing.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow. "So what?"

He slightly chuckled. "That meant that you were different from all of them."

With that, she was taken aback. She had to admit that she was quite flattered to hear that from someone of that kind but she won't let him have the pleasure in that. She lightly shook her head.

From a distance, they were being watched by not only most of the people there but also the hosts of the party. Both Patrick and Lenore Zala were quite amused at the sight in front of them. Their son was dancing with a girl!

Athrun Zala had always been the anti-social introvert type. He was the kind of guy that would prefer staying inside his house reading books than pigging out like a wild animal in some God-forsaken place. The only reason he ended up as an actor was mainly of pure business, it's because his family runs this kind of business that he couldn't possibly have gotten out of it alive. Not when his mother was the most talented drama queen in the industry and that doesn't only apply in film. He could only laugh at the time when his mother practically begged him to play his first role, in her first movie as a director. Would he have dared say no? When he can see his father glaring at him from his mother's back? Of course not, and that's why he is where he is right now.

At first, it wasn't easy. Being the introvert that he is, acting was never easy. It also didn't help that he's the son of the owner of the network and that most people looked down on him because they think he's only got looks, but he managed to prove them all wrong when he won awards as the best actor in his first film.

It didn't take long until almost the of entire world women population was killing each other to be the one to get him. But alas for them, Athrun has been single since birth and not once had he showed any interest in any girl. That was also the reason the entire management was never able to find a suitable Love Team for him. But not for long, especially now that there's a beautiful sun that seems to have instantly caught his attention.

"Who's daughter is she?" Lenore tugged and whispered to her husband. "I've never seen her before."

"I've never seen her before either but she must've been from a well-off family if she got an invitation to come here." Patrick was pleased with his son's first step into becoming more of a man but of course, business is still business.

"Actually, that's my daughter you're talking about." Uzumi voiced from his seat beside the two.

"You're daughter?" Lenore abruptly turned to him and was shocked. "I didn't know you had a daughter."

They laughed at the sudden joke, everyone knows that Uzumi's daughter preferred to finish her studies abroad. She was always talked about but was never met or seen for she never once attended social gatherings. She was known to be the easy-going type of person but she's quite well aware of the intentions of the people surrounding her, that's why it was tough to belong in her circle.

"Yes, finally I was able to drag Cagalli into coming here with me." Uzumi lightly nodded his head, still praying that the highest heavens wouldn't let his daughter kill him after he left her in a corner to deal with things herself. "After letting her stay overseas for four whole years, I told her that it was already long overdue for her to enter this world. Also, since this was the agreement we had when I let her study abroad."

Patrick nodded his head. "We can't wait to meet her then."

Lenore giggled as she turned again to watch her son dance with Cagalli. "They look so good together." She sighed dreamily and all of a sudden she was drifted away into a faraway land where chocolate flows through the river and every freaking plant is made out of candy.

"We lost her." Patrick told Uzumi pertaining to his wife who had developed this strange habit of daydreaming even while in public.

Uzumi just shrugged and sipped his drink while trying to get back into watching his daughter when Athrun came to view. He was by himself and was making his way to their table.

"Why didn't you invite her to come with you?" Lenore asked straightforwardly after Athrun has reached their table.

He kissed his mother's cheek and bowed down to his father and Uzumi before sitting himself in front of them. "She said she had to greet some of her friends."

"And...?" Lenore continued to pry, she was never gonna let this pass!

Athrun thought for a while, what could his mother be asking for? They just danced. "Damn! I forgot to ask her name!" He suddenly blurted out and everyone on the table laughed.

* * *

><p>Cagalli excused and exited the main ballroom when she saw a familiar figure. This was the first time they would see each other personally after four years and she's missed her so much! "Lacus!"<p>

The pink-haired singer quickly turned to the voice that she's been longing for so long to hear. "Cagalli! I missed you so much!" They greeted each other with a big bear hug.

"Me too!" They giggled.

When Lacus pulled away, she looked at how much Cagalli has changed after such a long while. "You look great!"

"You too! You're so beautiful as usual!" Cagalli can't help being embarrassed at the compliment. Of course, she should be used to it by now but still she's not.

"Don't tell me you left your date to come greet me?" Lacus asked in great disbelief, as much as they missed each other, she shouldn't be a reason for the blonde to abandon her date, right?

"What the hell are you talking about? He isn't my date!" She was flabbergasted. "He's just some guy who asked me to dance, that's all."

"Some guy? You can't refer to him as just some guy!" Meer interrupted while crossing her arms in front of her chest, her slight curly grayish blue locks flowed through and was probably the only thing keeping her bosoms from being completely exposed.

"Oh, you're here too, huh?" Cagalli looked at her with half-lidded eyes, she never liked the girl but business made it hard to avoid each other. Not getting the sight of "Beer" [6] was probably the only good thing that happened to her in the entire four years that she was gone. She sighed. "So much for long time, no see."

Meer rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples. "You didn't know who you were dancing with earlier, did you?"

"Would it make a difference if I did?" Cagalli can't help retorting, it isn't anyone's business if she chooses to dance with someone or not.

Lacus sweatdropped and Meer let out an overly dramatic sigh. "Well, duh!" She then snapped. "He's the only son and sole heir to the Zaft conglomerate. He's a famous heartthrob known for his dashing looks and irresistible charm, everyone loves him!"

"Hmm, never heard of him." Cagalli was actually telling the truth, she just got back into the country, they can't expect her to know him, right? She also knows it should only be proper to get to know a person after a dance but since the guy never took the bother to ask for her name, she didn't feel the need to get to know him at all. _Heir to the Zaft Conglomerate, huh? Then, I was right, he is the son of the Zalas._

"Cagalli, you should at least try to remember him from now on. Athrun is very famous and well-renowned, it would be a bit insulting to the Zalas if you don't know him." Lacus tried to control the situation, she never really liked cat fights.

"Well, now I do." Cagalli dismissed the topic.

"Geez, I still can't believe he asked _you_ to dance. I was practically offering my all to him the moment he entered!" Meer pouted.

"Hmm, he must've been desperate." Cagalli silently mumbled to herself, making sure she doesn't hear her.

"In any case, we should take a seat now. Come on." Lacus pulled on the both of them and lead them to a table near the balcony, it was a secluded area that doesn't attract too much attention.

"Hey, Cagz! Long time, no see!" Milly got up to greet and hug her friend.

"Milly!" Cagalli laughed as the brunette lunged at her.

"Well, what do we have here? You're still alive I see." Flay didn't even bother getting up.

"It's nice to see you too, Flay. And yes, must it be such a tragic to you if I made it back alive?" Cagalli countered, they never once agreed on anything but they have always been comfortable to the kind of treatment they give each other.

"Okay, that's enough you two. Let's all just take a seat and eat." Shiho came from behind them, giving Cagalli a quick hug before taking a seat.

The night went on with the girls catching up on one another's careers and whatnot. They talked about so many things until it came to their current statuses. Aside from Lacus who was happily in a relationship with her boyfriend, Kira Yamato, everyone else was single.

"You mean, the entire time you were there you didn't get a boyfriend?" Milly raised an eyebrow, what she just heard was quite unbelievable.

"That's no wonder actually, considering she's such a tomboy." Flay commented with a satisfied smirk.

"But still, I can't believe no guy courted you when you're so much available." Shiho teased.

"Well, it's not that no one courted me. I was just too busy to go dating, that's all." Cagalli defended, she won't let them make fun of her.

"Yeah, right." Meer scoffed. "I bet you scared guys away."

"I did not!" Cagalli turned red. They do have a point that she's somewhat boyish but she's still a girl, just a tough girl that is.

"Anyway, any plans for your entertainment career?" Lacus shifted the conversation again. "Now that you're back, it should already be clear that you have to enter this industry, right?"

"Hmm, still none right now. I'm not exactly thrilled with the idea of show business." Cagalli answered before resting her jaw in her hands.

"Still none? What did your father say?" Milly interjected.

"Well, we haven't really talked about it yet but I suppose he's just waiting for the right timing to throw me into a pit." Cagalli heaved a deep sigh as she remembered how much her father had always reminded her that her late mother had always wished for her to be the biggest star.

"Why don't you try a movie? It'd be a good debut." Shiho suggested.

"A movie? I guess that can work but..." Cagalli was still unsure, this was a completely new world to her.

"Try this." Flay handed her a flier. "I'll sign you up."

"Just like a movie?" Cagalli read the title of the project.

And upon hearing it, Meer almost splurted wine all over them. "What? No! I'll be Athrun's Love Team!"

"You mean, he's the lead on this thing?" Cagalli flipped the paper and read some of the details.

"Yes! And this is the first time he'd be with a leading woman! With a big probability of having her as his permanent Love Team!" Meer looked so determined, having both her hands placed on the table.

"The first time?" Cagalli raised an eyebrow, completely ignoring Meer's reaction. "Doesn't that sound weird? I mean, isn't he supposed to be a professional, famous and well-renowned actor?"

"According to rumors, he used to be very anti-social." Milly confirmed.

"You listen to rumors?" Flay didn't look doubtful, rumors can never be trusted.

"Don't you dare become one of the paparazzi, Milly." Shiho warned since Milly's job wasn't far from those gossipers.

"I won't. In any case, ever since he was young he never had any interest in girls because they always throw themselves at him and having such a horrid fans club didn't help at all." Milly finished.

Cagalli gave them a blank stare and without making any out of it, she blurted. "Hmmm, I bet he's gay." She didn't really mean that but she was curious to see what kind of reaction Meer would give her. Of course, she'd act all shocked and everything but it would still be such a fun sight. Amusement is hard to find these days, after all.

"What? Hell no!" Meer over-reacted again.

_As expected but I would've preferred more drama._ Cagalli lightly chuckled as she watched Flay and Shiho giggle, they totally understood that.

"He's so handsome, he can't possibly be gay! That'd be a sin!" Meer yelled and insisted it on her face.

"You do know that your argument in invalid right?" Cagalli stared blankly at them. This is getting ridiculous.

"Whatever! He is not gay! Girls won't let him be!" Meer continued.

"Still, Gay is such a strong accusation, I'd go with metrosexual." Milly was surprised at the statement. "Why would you say that anyway?"

"First impression." Cagalli gave a brief answer. She had to admit that although she didn't really think he was gay, he indeed had feminine features but of course, his body should prove anyone wrong if they thought he was a girl. Then again, the way he acted earlier when he said he asked her to dance with him because she didn't pay attention to him, kinda made sense.

"Lacus, tell her Athrun isn't gay!" Meer shouted to the pink singer beside her.

Lacus sweatdropped again but complied anyway. "Well, I'm pretty sure he isn't gay, Cagalli." Lacus smiled. When she's the one talking, it doesn't matter whether she's telling the truth or not because it's a sin to not believe Lacus. "Kira is a very good friend of his and he's introduced me to him before."

"In any case, are you gonna try it or not?" Shiho put a halt to the meaningless banter.

"I don't think this is such a good idea. Maybe, some other movie." Cagalli tried avoiding it since she wasn't even interested and this was a bit too big for her first.

Flay smirked. "Scared?"

And that finally got Cagalli's attention. Of course, she knew Flay was just challenging her but how the hell is she supposed to say no? Amber eyes glared straight into mischievous grey ones.

"Come on, Cagalli. I dare you." There, she said it.

"You're on." She accepted, she knew she shouldn't be doing this and that it might only make messes for all of them but what the hell? A dare is a dare!

* * *

><p>After a few weeks, the day of the Auditions finally came and as expected thousands of women crowded the parking area of the theater the management chose as the venue, some of them even camped out there overnight just for this. Every girl and some gay men had to undergo three levels of screenings before the audition itself and then the private interview.<p>

The auditions were already coming to an end when Athrun arrived into the venue, he was walking mindlessly through the corridors when he heard the voice of his mom. She sounds as if she was pleading? Then he heard a familiar voice which got him to take a look at the commotion and that's when he saw her again. _It's her..._

"Look, I only participated in the auditions because I was dared to. I never had the intention to follow through with the interview." And there she was, the same girl he asked to dance with, in the party his parents hosted a few weeks ago.

"But we already picked you for the role! Even back then at the party when you danced with my son!" Lenore insisted as she continued to pull onto Cagalli's wrist. On the other hand, the blonde was desperately trying to pry her off.

"What are you saying? Thousands of girls came to audition for this!" Cagalli reasoned, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Are they seriously telling her that even after she humiliated herself when she fell of her chair?

"All of that is merely just a formality now that we've already made our choice." Lenore explained and Cagalli was shocked. Is that how it really works around here? "Besides, you were so perfect for Athrun and everyone knew that the moment you two started dancing."

Cagalli didn't say anything else after that. Can she refuse the plea of the wife of the President, Chairman and CEO of Zaft Conglomerate? What would her father say? And wasn't she looking for a debut project? Isn't this her chance? She bit her lower lip as she pondered about the things that may happen in the future.

She then sighed in defeat. "I guess..."

"Really? You accept?" Lenore's eyes were twinkling and it gave her such a warm feeling.

"yeah, I can't possibly say no to you." Cagalli remembered, she never once felt how being with her mother would've been like.

"That's great!" Lenore clapped her hands together as she beamed once more. "This is gonna be the best love team ever!"

* * *

><p><strong>Fic Facts:<strong>

1. If you're familiar with 'The Princess Diaries', Anna Hathaway got the lead role as Princess Mia because she accidentally fell off her chair during

2. Yes, the interview had already happened in the past and Cagalli was just watching it with Mir. And yes again, Cagalli was the one who threw the

3. _"Cagalli gasped and their lips were sealed. Athrun slowly and sensuously devoured her mouth but before she thought she'd faint, he pulled away. Both of them dazed."_** - **The line they were referring to from the previous chapter, we'll use that as their script too.^^

4. _"Hello, Athrun? It's me, Kira. Mission accomplished!" _- Yep, that was Kira's first line and the next one was when he appeared out of nowhere and dragged Cagalli to Athrun's room. So yeah, that makes two...XD And yeah, Kira and Cagalli aren't siblings here.^^

5. I'm sure you guys already know this kind of expression but just in case you miraculously don't, it's like Cosmo's signature 'Riiight' on Fairly Odd Parents... Geez, I love that show...XD

6. "Beer" - This term was originally 'coined' by Steshin in her fic entitled "Student Affair", unfortunately the said fic has been long erased from the frame of FFN... But I have an incomplete pdf copy of it so if you're interested, just let me know...^^

02142012


End file.
